parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Sing-Along and Stories
Here is TrainBoy43's fifth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Video Treasures. List of Episodes Two Main Episodes *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) Six Along Songs *Thomas' Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Toby *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *The Island Song *Really Useful Engine *It's Great to be an Engine (DVD only) Transcript (The Intro to Sing Along Stories with the Video Treasures audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Rusty to the Rescue and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storyteller, George Carlin narrating the full movie) Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Narrator: Sir Handel had been naughty, so Sir Topham Hatt made him stay in the shed for a while. (as a flashback of A Bad Day for Sir Handel is shown, Sir Handel is now seen in the shed while Peter Sam shunts and hauls the coaches, freight cars, and cabooses) Peter Sam was now busier than ever. He had to do Sir Handel's work as well as his own. He was very excited, and the fireman found him hard to handle. (Peter Sam backs the breakdown train into the shed) *Sir Handel: (grunts) Anyone would think that he wanted to work. *Narrator: Said Sir Handel who was lonely and bored. *Skarloey: All respectable engines do. *Narrator: Replied Skarloey. *Skarloey: Keep calm, Peter Sam, and you do well. *Narrator: But Peter Sam was in such of state that he couldn't listen. (Peter Sam leaves his freight train, goes to the coach yard, and couples up to a blue and yellow coach in front, with two green and yellow coaches behind, a red coach at the back, and a caboose coupled behind the red coach. Peter Sam runs off to the station and passes Johnny hauling a mailcar and a caboose, only to meet Henry, hauling a green and yellow coach behind his coal tender, and in front of a red and white coach coupled behind the green and yellow coach, and in front of a red coach coupled behind) He collected some coaches and went on his way. But somehow the faster that he wanted to go, the slower the journey became. When Peter Sam finally fussed through the station, Henry was already there. *Henry: This won't do, youngster. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: I can't be kept waiting. If you are late tonight, I'll go off and leave your passengers behind. (departs, taking his coaches with him) *Peter Sam: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Peter Sam. Secretly, he was a little worried. But not for long. The conductor blew his whistle, and waved his green flag. Peter Sam puffed happily away, singing a little song. (Peter Sam departs the station) *Peter Sam: (singing while passing Rheneas hauling some freight cars and a caboose) I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line. I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line. What fun it all is. *Narrator: He thought as he journeyed along the line. The coaches enjoyed themselves too. They were growing fond of Peter Sam. Every afternoon, they had to wait an hour at the station by the lake. (Peter Sam arrives at a station by the lake) The stations has a little shops of the refreshments. The conductor, fireman and the guard buy tea and cakes for the refreshment lady. At last, the waiting was over. But Peter Sam was sizzling with impatients. *Peter Sam: Peep peep! Hurry up, please! *Narrator: He whistled to the passengers. *Peter Sam: How awful. *Narrator: He thought. *Peter Sam: If we missed Henry's train. *Narrator: The conductor was ready with his flag and whistle. The refreshment lady was making a way to the train. Then it happened. (Peter Sam departs) The conductor says that Peter Sam was too impatient. Peter Sam says he was sure he heard a whistle, anyway he started. *Coaches: Stop, stop, stop! *Narrator: Wailed the coaches. *Coaches: You left the refreshment lady behind! *Peter Sam: Bother. (obeys) *Narrator: Groaned Peter Sam. *Peter Sam: We're sure to miss Henry now. *Narrator: The refreshment lady climbed aboard and they started again. Peter Sam didn't sing anymore. (Peter Sam departs once again) Instead he hurried along the line as fast as he wheels and his driver would let him. They arrived at the station just in time. (Peter Sam arrives at the station and meets up with Henry and his three usual colored coaches) *Peter Sam: Hurrah! *George Carlin: Said Peter Sam. He felt very relief. *Henry: Not bad, youngster. *Narrator: Said Henry loftly. But the refreshment lady was still cross. (Duke passes by with a freight train) *Refreshment Lady: What do you mean by leaving me behind? *Peter Sam: I'm sorry, refreshment lady. *Narrator: Replied Peter Sam. *Peter Sam: But Henry says he might leave without us. *Narrator: Then the refreshment lady laughed. *Refreshment Lady: You silly engine! Henry was teasing you. He wouldn't ever go without his passengers. He's a guaranteed connection. *(Conductor's whistle blows) *Peter Sam: Well! *Narrator: Said Peter Sam. *Peter Sam: Where's that Henry? *Narrator: But Henry had chortled away. *(Henry's whistle toots as he departs with his passenger train) Bulldog (George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Percy was impatience. He was wearing a new coat of paint and long for everyone to see it. (Percy waits and checks his watch) The other engines were still dozing, but not Percy. *Percy: (annoyed) Driver should be here by now. What's he doing? *Gordon: (grumpy) Sleeping. *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Percy: (sad) But that means I'll be late. The coaches will be waiting and the passengers will get cross. *Henry: Rubbish! *Narrator: Huffed Henry. *James: (smugs) It's still early. *Narrator: Added James. *James: (smugs) You just wanna showoff. *Percy: No I don't. *Thomas: (chuckling) Never mind, Percy. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: (chuckling) It'll soon be time for work, but be careful, or you might run into danger and Duke is not here to save you. *Toby: (surprised) D-D-Duke? *Narrator: Stuttered Toby. *Toby: (surprised) You mean our hero? *Narrator: A large painting of Duke hung on the engine shed. *Thomas: The very same. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Driver told me the story. Listen. *Narrator: And this is the story Thomas told them. *Thomas: Long ago, when Peter Sam was still called Stuart and Sir Handel Falcon, (Peter Sam departs with some freight cars) they worked with Duke on his own railway, but Falcon still had a lot to learn. (Sir Handel passes by on a freight train) The manager came to see him. *Manager: Falcon, I'm pleased with your work so far. Now you must learn the difficult part of the line. We call it "The Mountain Road". *Thomas: Falcon was excited. *Falcon: Yes please, sir. *Manager: So tomorrow, when you have a new coat of paint, you will go on it. Duke will explain everything. *Falcon: (annoyed) Huh! *Thomas: Thought Falcon. *Falcon: (annoyed) Duke's an old fusspot. *Thomas: Next day came. *Duke: Listen. *Thomas: Warned Duke. *Duke: The mountain road is difficult. I'll lead. *Falcon: No. *Thomas: Replied Falcon. *Falcon: I'll lead. How can I learn the road with you lumbering ahead and blocking the view? *Duke: Suit yourself. *Thomas: Said Duke. *Duke: But never mind the view. Look at the track. (Falcon and Duke, coupled together, collect a green and yellow coach, a red coach, two blue and yellow coaches, and a blue caboose, and set off) *Thomas: The engines set off. *Duke: Look at the track. *Thomas: Puffed Duke. *Duke: Never mind the view. *Falcon: Fusspot, fusspot. *Thomas: Replied Falcon. *Falcon: Fuddy-duddy, fuddy-duddy, fuddy-duddy. *Thomas: The engines' speed grew slower and slower. *Falcon: Don't dawdle, don't dawdle! *Thomas: Urged Falcon. *Duke: No hurry, no hurry. *Thomas: Puffed Duke. Soon they approach the tunnel. Falcon didn't like the tunnel. It was curved and he couldn't see. *Falcon: I wanna get out! I wanna get out! *Thomas: He sighed. One moment, everything seemed safe. But then suddenly... Falcon was derailed and hung dangerously over the edge. Duke bravely held on with all of his strength. (Falcon derails, crashes through a fence, and hangs dangerously over the edge, while Duke struggles to pull him back onto the rails) *Falcon: Stop shaking! *Thomas: He called. *Falcon: I can't hold you if you shake! *Thomas: Duke's driver and fireman work quickly to make the two engines safe again. Then came more trouble. *Fireman: Water! *Thomas: Cried Duke's fireman. *Fireman: Duke needs water quickly! *Thomas: Luckily there was the workers' cottage nearby. Soon everyone was passing jugs, buckets, kettles and saucepans filled with water until Duke's thirst was quinched. (Duke gets more water and pulls Flacon back onto the tracks) All the while, Duke was building more strength. At last, when everyone's help, he was able to pull Falcon back on to the rails. Then they started off once more. (the two engines set off and arrive at the top station) The manager was waiting at the top station. He apologized with the accident. *Passengers: Your Duke... *Thomas: Said the passengers. *Passengers: Is a hero! He stirm firmed like a bulldog and wouldn't let go. *Thomas: Falcon was greatful too. *Falcon: Thank you for saving me, Duke. I didn't know you bothered after I've been so rude. *Duke: Oh well. *Thomas: Replied Duke. *Duke: You just had a new coat of paint. It wouldn't been a pity if you rolled down the mountain and spoiled it. Thomas' Anthem Chorus: It's Thomas the Tank Engine. Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, It can only be one train. Our favourite little engine, Thomas is his name! Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you. *Chorus: He's a really useful engine With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, Helping everyone. Thomas, he has lots of friends, And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along, Thomas, we love you. Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle, All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you. *Chorus: There's Gordon, and Henry, Edward, James, and Toby, Annie and Clarabel, And don't forget Percy! Terence and Bertie, Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. Lots more friends for you. *Chorus: He's always up to mischief, That cheeky little train. He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, He's always playing games. The Fat Controller scolds him, But loves him just the same. Our favourite little engine, Thomas is his name! Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas we love you. Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle, All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas we love you, Thomas we love you, Thomas, We love you! Let's Have a Race :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Bertie bus was winning :He sped along the way :Thomas tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed him :And Bertie had to say :To pass you on that hill Thomas :I'd need wings like an aeroplane CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :Who can be the fastest :Ready, set, go! :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Gone Fishing :Sometimes it's nice to take some time out :Do what you really want to do. :Just to relax and let the world fly by you. :Forget your worries, no need to hurry. :Just leave a sign to say... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :You drop your line down to the river :Waiting to see what you can find. :Whatever life has to offer you. :You know you'll take it, stand up and face it :Smiling along the way... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :There's nothing better on a sunny day :When all your work is done. :Throw down your line, settle down. :Surprise, surprise, look what you've found... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way... :Gone fishing! Toby :North of the Island, there lives a dear old train, :A little tram engine, Toby is his name. :He's quaint and old fashioned, but careful and wise. :His coach is Henrietta and she’s seen better days. :His mind keeps returning to the good old days :When they were busy working everyday. :But nobody rides with them nowadays. :They can't understand why things have changed. :Their line is closing down today, forever. :Toby, oh Toby, :What will become of you? :The world's much nicer whenever we see you. :Toby, dear Toby, :There's still lots that you can do :Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. :All of the children came to say goodbye :They clapped and cheered as Toby rang his bell, “Bye bye.” :Everyone was sad to see them go :Whatever will they do, and where will they go? :Suddenly news came to brighten up their day :How Toby and Henrietta were needed right away :The Fat Controller had written to say :Could they please come and help right away. :Now they're part of his family, forever. :Toby, oh Toby, :Show them what you can do :The world's much nicer whenever we see you. :Toby, dear Toby, :There's so much to learn from you. :Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. :Oldies but Goldies, we still care for you. Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover :Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor :Ploughing in a field one day :And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. :Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? :How ever do you move along? :You really do look funny." :"Don't be so rude," said Terence the Tractor :"I don't have wheels like you :Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. :And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere :I don't need rails like you. :One day I will prove it, show you how I do it :Then you will understand..." :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Sure enough, one winter's day :When the snow lay deep and hard :Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble :And who do you think came along, came along :And rescued him that day :The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor :Now Thomas understands... :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Just remember the rule :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book... :By its cover! The Island Song :Picture a land where the sky is so blue :A storybook land of wonder :A magical island just waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Imagine a place where the sun always smiles :The valleys are green as can be :The friends that you love are all waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :Follow the road that leads to your dream :Over the hills and mountains :Look for the skies with stars in their eyes :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :The Island of Sodor :Magical land where dreams come true Really Useful Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :All the other engines they'll tell you so :He huffs and puffs and whistles :Rushing to and fro :He's the really useful engine we adore! :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :Cos the Fat Controller, he told him so :Now he's got a branch line :To call his very own :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :Little blue train, he's always there :Whenever you need a hand :If you need help with a situation :Who comes into mind :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :Maybe little, but he's never slow :Stand back in amazement :Just you watch him go :He's the really useful engine we adore :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine It's Great to be an Engine (DVD only) :Oh yes, it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along, :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :We're all so proud to be :Famous engines :And travel through the countryside. :We're always brave when :There are hills to climb. :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as :Your wheels go round :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :It doesn't matter :Come rain or shine. :There are always things :For us to do. :And in the cold cold :Wintertime, :We're ready. :When you light the fire :And stoke the boiler :And we'll be there for you! :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Feel the wind around you :As you push along. :Puff puff puffing along :All day. :Just think - how wonderful it would be. :To live on the magical Island of Sodor, :Helping Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends :All day long, :It would be like a dream come true. :If only I could be an engine too... :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :As you're steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :Fly along the rails as your :Wheels go round. :Whiz whiz whizzing around :All day. :Oh yes it's great :To be an engine :And go steaming along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping along. :All the people waving :As you speed along. :Puff puff puffing along, :Peep peep peeping and :Puff puff puffing and :Steam around all day! Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43